New Beginnings
by Green Gallant
Summary: Part 3 of X High School Series. Now going to school in Washington, Kori is hoping to have a regular college life after a year of battling monsters and bad guys. But now someone else lurks in the shadows and is looking to shake things up. Who is it?


_Author's Note: All right here's the third installment of the X High School Series, and the second transition fic spanning the gap between X High School and Welcome To Edgemore. This will the last transistion fic before Edgemore and will be a multi-chapter arc so I hope you guys like it. I'd say this story will probably be about 3-5 chapters. This picks up right where "The Ataris: Here In This Diary" songfic left off. Let me know what you think. _

**The Terror Of Washington**

As Kori stood out on her balcony overlooking her new place at the University of Washington she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. Over 500 miles away in San Antholas, California his cell phone rang and Rich picked it up while sitting on his bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Kori said, Rich smiled after hearing her voice.

"Hey, you make it up there all right?" he asked.

"Yeah we just got here." she said.

"What's it like up there?" he inquired.

"It's beautiful. I got this cute little apartment, you should see the campus at night it's absolutely georgeous." she told him.

"I bet. So have you met your roomates yet?" he asked.

"No not yet." she said.

"So what do you think of it?"

"It's really nice. I wish you could see it" Kori said.

"Me too. So you got class in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah I have an Algebra class first thing at 8. That's an hour long and then I have Economics after that." she said.

"Just two classes? Sounds pretty sweet." he said.

"Yeah well I signed up for 5 classes this symester. Two classes Tuesday and Thurday and three Monday, Wednesday and Friday." she said.

"That sure sounds better than the 8 classes we took everyday in high school." he told her. She giggled.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. Only thing is I suck at math and I never was that good at Econ." she admitted.

"Ugh, math never was my best subject either." he said.

"Guess we have that in common." she said.

"Among other things..." he added. She smiled and giggled.

"Well I better get going, I still have some unpacking to do so I'll talk to you later." she said.

"All right, it's cool to hear from you." he said.

"Same here."

"You take care." he told her.

"I will, love you."

"You too, bye."

"Bye." she said hanging up. The front door opened after she closed her cell.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a girl called.

"I'm right here." Kori said standing out on the balcony.

The young red head came in as she greeted her new roomate who was black.

"Hey girl, I'm Teresa and this is Kim. We're from Tacoma." Teresa said.

"Hey I'm Kori, I'm from San Antholas, Ca." Kori said.

"San Antholas? Where's that at?" Teresa asked.

"It's just north of San Francisco." she said.

"Cool, so what's your major?" Teresa asked.

"Sports Medicene and you?" she asked.

"I'm a broadcasting major, I'm a DJ at 89.9 The Riff. It's the station here on campus." Teresa told her.

"That's awesome." said Kori.

"Hi my name is Kimberly I'm double majoring in vetranary medicene and accounting." Kimberly had long black hair and mocha colored eyes.

"Vetrenary and accounting that's an intrestring mix." said Kori.

"Yeah I started out as a vet major becuase I love animals, then I got into accounting incase that fell through." Kim told her.

"From what I heard Vets make good money." Kori said.

"Yeah well, just in case one thing doesnt work out at least I have another to fall back on." she shrugged.

"That's pretty smart." said Kori.

"What made you choose sports med?" Kim asked.

"Just something that sounded good." Kori shrugged.

"Sounds like me, I didnt really know what I wanted. I was just going into basic ed then when I heard of the radio program I was sold." Teresa said.

"So it was kind of spur of the moment." Kori said.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." she said. Kori giggled.

"You can finish unpacking later. Come on, let's show our girl around town." Teresa said putting her arm around Kori's shoulder.

"All right." Kori laughed and went along with it.

They made thier way down the flight of wooden stairs from their third story apartment to the sidewalk below.

"We're going to hit all the bars tonight is that cool?" Teresa asked as they got into her car.

"I guess so." Kori told her as she started up the black Mercury Mountaineer.

Driving down the streets of Seattle Kori finally had time to take in the sights of the city and marveled at the neon skyscrapers. The first bar they hit was an underground pub fittingly called _Drunky's._ It didn't take long for Teresa to get intoxicated despite being a big girl. Teresa downed her glass and started hitting on the guy next to her. Kori sat at one side of the bar staring at her glass She didnt feel like drinking, she already got drunk the night before and really it just wasnt the same without her friends back home. A guy with shaggy black hair came up behind her and pinched her butt. Kori jumped and hit the guy in the shoulder.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Easy princess!" the drunk man told her.

Once he backed off, Kori dropped her guard and breathed a sigh of relief mixed with frustration.

"You ok girl?" Teresa asked her.

"Yeah I'm sorry it's just my first night away from friends." she told her.

"I know how that is, if any guy's giving you trouble. You let me know and I'll knock em on thier ass, all right?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks but I can take care of myself just fine." Kori said as she got up off her barstool and went outside.

"She all right?" an asain girl asked.

"It's just her first time away from home." Teresa told her.

Kori was standing against a No Parking sign a while later and looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Hey Kori." she looked and saw Teresa standing there.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." she told her.

"Look if your upset at the guy that grabbed your ass I can make him apologise." Teresa told her.

"No it's not that, I just miss the guys right now." she told her.

"Your homesick arent you?"

"Yeah."

"Come here honey." she said opening her arms. Kori hugged Teresa as the larger woman put her arms around the petite Kori.

"You want to go some place else?" she asked.

Kori nodded without saying anything and softly sobbed in her roommate's chest.

"Ok, honey let's go." Teresa pulled out her cell and called Kim.

"Kim? Yeah it's Teresa, Kori's a little upset and we're going to go some place else. You comeing with us?" she asked.

"All right, we'll see you in a bit." Teresa said before putting away her cell.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. Maybe some shopping will take your mind off of it." she suggested.

"_Sniff. _I'd like that, thanks." she said.

"Let's get out of here." Teresa told her as she led her off.

Back in San Antholas Rich was on-line with his friends via webcam.

"So did you hear from Kori yet?" asked Gar.

"Yeah she just called an hour ago." he said.

"What did she say?" asked Raven.

"She said she's doing fine, and just got there when she called me." Rich told them.

"Let's hope so." Raven said.

"So what did she say she was going into?" asked Vic.

"I think it was...animal medicene?" Rich said.

"What?" asked Vic.

"That doenst sound right." said Raven.

"She's going into sports medicene dude, what kind of boyfriend are you?" asked Gar.

"I had a brain fart." Rich told him.

"So what are you going to do now that Kori's going to school?" Vic asked.

"I dont know, I still want to compete in the X Games if I can." he said.

"What about school?" Raven asked.

"I dont know, I think I'll take some time off before worrying about that." he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Try not to wait too long. The longer you put it off, the harder it will be to convince yourself to go back." Raven told him.

"Yes mom. So where are the others?" he asked as he brought the chair back on all fours.

"I dont know, havent heard from Tara tonight." Gar said.

"They're probably off doing other things." Raven shrugged.

The computer pinged as a forth vid screen came on.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Slade, what's up?" Rich asked.

"Not much, just got on. So what are we talking about?" he asked.

"Just talking about school." Raven said.

"So did you hear from Kori yet?" he asked.

"Yeah she said she's doing just fine." Rich told him.

"Cool." he said.

"So where do you plan on going to school at?" asked Rae.

Slade shrugged. "Havent really applied anywhere yet. What about you buddy?"

"We were just talking about that, no I havent applied anywhere yet. I'm not even sure if I want to go to school right now." Rich said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's pretty hectic. After everything we've been through I think we deserve a break." said Slade.

"I heard that. Seems like it was just yesterday we were fighting baddies." Gar mentioned.

"I'm just glad it's all over. Fighting interdementional demons was really starting to get old." said Vic.

"Yeah." the guys agreed.

"So you still plan on going to work for your dad's company?" Raven asked Slade.

"Yeah, if anything I wouldnt mind training to be a Wilderness EMT." he said.

"What's that?" asked Gar.

"Paramedics that work in mountains and areas that arent accessible by ambulance and some even by helicopter." Slade told him.

"Oh cool." Gar said.

Back in Seattle the girls were at the Space Needle.

"So how you likin' Seattle?" Teresa asked Kori.

"It's really nice." she said looking over downtown. A crash of thunder let out across the late night sky.

"We better be getting out of here, tower's known to be a lightning rod." Teresa told her.

"Yeah." said Kori.

"Let's go." replied Kim.

The girls made it down the elevator a while later as the lightning started to kick up. Teresa, Kori and Kim raced across the rain soaked pavement as it started to pour getting inside the black Mountaineer with Teresa behind the wheel. The rain in Seattle is relentless and is considered the most water logged town anywhere which can make driving in the rain an acquired skill as they would quickly learn. As they came up to a stop light Teresa hit the brakes but the tires would not yield as they skidded across the pavement and almost rear ended a car at the light, fortunatly for them it stopped at the last minute and missed the car's rear bumper by inches. The girls sighed in relief as they contemplated what to do next.

"Maybe I should drive." Kori told her.

"Yeah I think so, scoot over Kim."

Teresa told her as she got out the driver's door and sat in the back while Kori scooted over from the passenger's seat to the driver's seat and took off as soon as the light turned green.

Kori was a little more careful as she guided the car back to the apartment taking the extra time needed to arrive at thier destination. Once they were out of the car, the girls shakingly made thier way up the soaked wooden stairs into thier third story apartment. From the next building a mysterous figure watched the group as the lightning flashed.

To be continued

_AN: All right so there's the first chapter of our story. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Special thanks to my friends Hidden Iris, JuseaPeterson and MonkeeRangerFan. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


End file.
